


Exhaustion

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gay/Slash/Yaoi, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rare for them to be so exhausted that they could barely move, but at least they could get to sleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been an insanely stressful week, so I thought I would write some fluff. It’s been hard to get much sleep, and even harder to get some time to write, so without further interruption, let’s get on to the story!

Sometimes, Ethan Hawke wished his bedroom was on the ground floor. Trudging up the stairs, body worn from a day's’ worth of weeding out slavers and thugs, he felt like he would fall limp where he was. It was damn near impossible to keep his eyes open, as he finally managed to crawl into his bedroom. Collapsing face first onto the plush bed, he sighed long and ragged, just about to fall asleep without even taking off his boots. After a moment of glorious rest, he lazily toed his shoes off, hearing them thump almost as an afterthought, as he crawled a little further onto the bed, eyelids firmly shut and not willing to try and open. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was dead asleep, waking for nothing.

“Andraste’s flaming knickers…” Anders sighed, slumping as he drug his feet through the entryway to his lover’s home. Bleary, tired eyes focused at the top of the stairs; he had to take it one little goal at a time. When he finally reached that checkpoint, his hands rested on his knees while he panted, picturing his and Ethan’s bed in his mind’s eye as the main objective. If he could just make it to the bed, he’d be safe until tomorrow, and he knew it. There was no more capable mage than Ethan, and he’d seen the man nearly dead on his feet still casting spells. 

He had tried so hard to get here from Darktown, and part of him wondered why he hadn’t used the entrance to the wine cellar. That was probably Justice, knowing him. Of course, his steps couldn’t quite make it, and he fell in a heap about five steps from the door to their bedroom.

Shaking his head and tutting, Bohdan had his son follow him up the stairs.

“Alright, Sandal. It appeared Messere Anders couldn’t quite make it to bed.” He smiled a little, knowing that the master of the house had been just as worn out. “Let’s get him to bed.” The dwarves carefully hefted the mage, the elder at his head and the younger at his feet, as they steered his limp body into the room he’d been just shy of making it to. 

Feeling the soft comforter beneath him and the warm body beside him, Anders woke just long enough to gather Ethan up into his arms, back to his chest, and tangle their legs together.With their work finished, Bohdan and Sandal strolled back downstairs to eat their dinner, as it seemed the two mages were too tired for the stew that sat bubbling on the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Much shorter than I’d expected, but I liked writing this. I hope you guys enjoy! Until next time~


End file.
